The Dream-Master
by LadyDeathscythe02
Summary: A child is born- a mixture of pure Light and pure Dark...the chosen of L-sama to do her dirty work...


The Dream-Master  
  
By: Filia Umbrae  
  
The morning never came that day. Dark purple and gray storm clouds covered the sky instead. There was no dawning in the east, only the darkness of an impending storm. But there was no lightning or thunder. Just the darkness and the clouds.  
  
In the village below a lone girl stood, staring straight ahead. The other villagers were tucked away in their homes and businesses, watching, waiting to see what would happen. The darkness began to coalesce into a whirling vortex. The village folk watched on with the horrified air of a crowd watching an execution, which, in essence, is what they were doing. As the swirling dark mass of stormy clouds descended onto the girl, she made not a single sound. She didn't even look up as she was swallowed.  
  
And then the sun rose. The townsfolk cautiously came out from their homes and businesses. Their voices were hushed and muted as they looked around for any remnants of the girl's body. Finding none, their voices returned to normal and the smiles returned to their faces. The sacrifice had been found acceptable! They merrily went about their business, completely forgetting the girl.  
  
***  
  
"Look at them. They don't even care that you're gone." The voice that spoke was warm and soothing. The girl did not look at the voice's owner. "I'm offering you immense power. You know that, don't you?" No response. "Does the prospect of power excite you?" Nothing. The girl continued to stare straight ahead. "Many people would be envious of the power you will gain. You could punish that village with your new power, my child. Would you like to do that?" Still nothing from the girl. The Lord of Nightmares smiled softly. "You didn't know who your parents were, did you?" The girl turned her head to look at the Mother of All Things. "Do you know why I brought you here, child?" The girl-child shook her head. The move was so slight however, that she didn't even dislodge one hair from her head. "You are a very special girl, Trista. There is no one on this world like you now. Do you know why?" Again that barely perceptible shake. "Your mother, Trista, was a Ryuzoku. And your father was a Mazoku." The young girl's eyes widened. "You know what they are, I see." Trista nodded...barely. "You were created when your father and mother performed a massive Light/Dark fusion. Out of nothingness came creation-- that was you." The girl's voice was nearly tremulous when she first spoke.  
  
"But-why?" The Lord of Nightmares answered her unspoken question.  
  
"They never knew you were born. You weren't born in the conventional method for either of their races. Otherwise, I know they would have loved you very much." Trista bowed her head for a moment to compose herself. When she raised her head again, her brilliant sapphire eyes were clear. "My dear child," LON continued, "You are the embodiment of myself--Chaos."  
  
"But aren't the Chaos beings humans?" Trista asked.  
  
"Yes they are. But they are a deluded form of Chaos. You are Chaos. You are a pure mixture of Light and Dark. There were once many like you-- pure mixtures. And they are what gave birth to the human race." Trista blinked, startled at the knowledge.  
  
"What could you want with me?" Gently, LON took Trista's chin in her graceful hand.  
  
"You, my dear, are the first of your kind in a long time. You are to be my servant. I would that you be my servant willingly, though."  
  
"Servant?"  
  
"Yes. A representative of me. To fulfill my wishes on Earth. You will be my Dream-Master." Trista ran through her life in her mind's eye, then looked ahead to what The Mother of all Creation was offering her. A chance to serve her. To be useful and wanted. Trista fell to one knee in front of the Lord of Nightmares.  
  
"How may I please you, Lord?" LON smiled tenderly and stroked the girl's dark purple hair as she sent her energy into Trista.  
  
"You already have, my child. You already have."  
  
***  
  
Xelas felt a surge of power above the Astral plane. She lifted her eyes, even though she knew that see wouldn't be able to see anything there physically. The Lord of Nightmares had a new servant. The Beastmaster wondered if she should investigate.  
  
Xellos, she called. Her purple-haired peon appeared before her immediately. He bowed low.  
  
"You called, Mistress?" Xelas smiled warmly, but it never reached her golden eyes.  
  
"Tut, tut, Xellos. No need for such formality. How many times do I have to remind you?"  
  
"Too many, Juu-ou-sama. How may I serve you?" The Beastmaster's smile became more devious.  
  
"The Mother-of-All-Creation has created a new servant. I would like you to go to her and congratulate her." Xellos looked curious, but said nothing except,  
  
"Your will be done, my Mistress." With a slight bow and a flash of black, he was gone. Xelas smiled again to herself, sipping her Zephilian wine. She was curious about LON's new servant. It had a very unique Astral signature--the likes of which Xelas had not seen in millennia.  
  
"Do well, my minion," she murmured.  
  
***  
  
Xellos rematerialized on the Astral plane. From there, he searched around the Astral plane until he found what he was looking for--a particular rip in the fabric of the plane. He stepped through the rip and appeared in what seemed to be a lush green field. In the center of the emerald plane was a sprawling manor. Xellos smiled and knocked on the large wooden door. It swung open to reveal a young girl about fourteen years old. She had long dark purple hair that reached her waist and eyes that looked like burning blue sapphires. She reminded him of someone...but Xellos couldn't place his finger on who...  
  
The girl smiled faintly.  
  
"Come in, Xellos Metallium. Mother has been expecting you." Xellos refused to look surprised as she led him into the manor home. They traveled down a long, sunlight corridor, though Xellos couldn't tell exactly where the sunlight was coming from since there weren't any windows. "Mother is in here," the girl motioned, opening another large wooden door. Xellos nodded to her in thanks and stepped forward. The girl followed behind him, shutting the door.  
  
The Lord of Nightmares was sitting on a bed, calmly brushing her long golden hair. Her shovel was propped up on the side of the bed. Xellos kneeled down, knee touching the ground, hand over his heart, and head bowed. L-sama rose to her feet, impossibly tall, impossibly beautiful.  
  
"Xellos Metallium. General-Priest to Shabby-chan's Beastmaster. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Xellos opened his eyes wide. Shabby-chan? The Mother of All Things looked amused. "Yes, Xellos. Shabby-chan. He is my son, just as you are Xelas's son." Xellos nodded faintly.  
  
"Actually, L-sama. Juu-ou-sama has sent me here to congratulate you on your new servant. It has been so long since you have had one." LON's red lips twisted into a smile.  
  
"Ah, yes, my new servant. She is very special, Xellos. Trista, come here, my child." The purple-haired girl stepped forward, head bowed, blue eyes hidden by her long, straight bangs. "Xellos Metallium, this is Trista- -the servant your mother was so interested in. Xellos's lips quirked into a smile as he bowed low. The latent power he could sense emanating from this girl was nothing to sneeze at.  
  
"Hello," Trista stated simply. Xellos rose, looking into her hard blue eyes. A face flashed across his memory as he could hear her voice muttering, 'Namagomi.'  
  
"You may tell Xelas that Trista is my new Dream-master. She is my earthly representative. This is what Xelas wants to know is it not?" Xellos closed his eyes again.  
  
"Ah...I really have know idea, L-sama." LON walked over to the Mazoku. Gently, she put her hand under Xellos's chin, forcing him to look up at her, straining his neck.  
  
"There is no need to play games, Xellos. I see all." Xellos chuckled ruefully and put a hand behind his head.  
  
"But, L-sama, we can't help but play games. That's the way you made us." LON's smile turned sad.  
  
"Ah, yes. I had...forgotten. It is your way." Trista stood beside her and affectionately, L-sama pulled the two purple-haired beings to her, ruffling their hair, her smile back once again. "If that is all, Xellos, you may go. Or you may stay. My home does get lonely during these eons."  
  
Xellos bowed low again, smile still on his face.  
  
"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, L-sama…my mistress will be expecting me back as soon as possible." The Mother of All Things inclined her head in acknowledgment.  
  
"Please, stop back in soon, Xellos. We do so love to have company here."  
  
"I will make a point of doing so, L-sama."  
  
"Shall I have Trista escort you?" Xellos looked at the young girl, standing silently next to the Lord of Nightmares. They all knew very well that he could find his way out easily.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I would hate to get lost in this dimension." L- sama laughed, a tinkling sound that echoed through the two planes and various dimensions.  
  
"That is a wise decision, Lesser-Beast Metallium. Trista?" The girl bobbed her head and led the way from L-sama's inner chamber.  
  
As soon as they were out of "ear shot," Xellos put a hand out to stop Trista. The servant of Chaos's sapphire eye's flashed gold before she turned to face the less-powerful Mazoku.  
  
"Trista-san, may I pry?" Her eyes were definitely bordering on gold now. Somehow, she managed to keep any emotion out of her voice.  
  
"What is it that you wish to ask?"  
  
"Were you human before you became L-sama's servant?" Trista regarded him for a moment before she replied.  
  
"Only in the technical sense. I was, but wasn't. Do you understand?" No, Xellos thought. But he didn't say anything out loud.  
  
"Somewhat. Do Chaos servants always speak in rhyme?" Trista's eyes glinted humorously.  
  
"Rhymes? Riddles? I speak only the truth at the time." Xellos smiled, shaking his head.  
  
"Forget I even asked." They had begun walking and were at the large wooden doors again.  
  
"Consider it forgotten," Trista said, opening the door and showing Xellos the green grass. Before he could say anything, the Trickster Priest found the door shut. With a shrug, he walked out into the bright sunlight and disappeared.  
  
***  
  
"Trista. That wasn't very nice," L-sama admonished. Trista bowed her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, L-sama, but he was asking too many questions for my taste." The Lord of Nightmares smiled again.  
  
"You are learning to use your own discretion. I am pleased."  
  
"Thank you. Is there anything else?" LON hefted her shovel, looking at it intently. Then she issued her orders.  
  
"I brought you here under the agreement that you were to be my servant on the physical, earthly plane. As the Dream-Master, you are responsible for the nightmares of my creations. And," she added thoughtfully, "the occasional good dream, if you feel like it. But you will also be my eyes, my ears, my arms, Trista. I am old, and I do not pay as much attention as perhaps I should. Eternity lasts forever, you know. That is a very long time to continuously watch and never act. I grow tired of being impassive. It is time for us to bring about a new Chaos Age. My other children…they have grown as much as they can. They have done all they can. It is time they… retired. Do you understand?" Trista's gold- flecked eyes were wide.  
  
"L-sama-you mean the end of the world as we know it? The end of Cephied and Shabranigdo? Of the Knight of Cephied and the Five under Ruby- Eye?"  
  
"Three under Ruby-Eye," L-sama corrected. "There are only three now. That is one reason why it must all begin again. The three cannot keep the balance against the united of Cephied. And since Dolphin is…rather insane, and the reborn Ancient Dragon will side with the Golds and the Knight…Shabby doesn't stand a chance."  
  
"But…if more than one piece of Lord Shabranigdo was released, would not he stand a chance against even the united of Cephied?" L-sama shook her head.  
  
"The world still believes that there are seven pieces of Shabranigdo Sealed somewhere. Lina Inverse destroyed one. No one else knows that five other pieces were destroyed. There is only one other piece of Shabranigdo in the universe, and it is not in this realm."  
  
"Did…did you destroy the other five pieces?"  
  
"No. Shabranigdo's own Generals did it to him. They believed that only one piece was needed in the world. If all Seven were able to be activated, they thought that Shabby would destroy them. If there is one thing stronger in a Mazoku's nature than loyalty, then it is self- preservation."  
  
"Would he have? Would he have destroyed his own Generals?"  
  
"Without a second thought. And that is what is wrong. I have let this go on for far too long. I should have stopped it when the five pieces were destroyed-when the Golds committed genocide against the Ancients-when poor Dolphin went insane to keep herself as pure as she could." Trista's eyes were sad as she listened to her Mistress's tale. "I had always thought they would stop short of killing one of their own. Of the opposite side-that I could understand. That was the balance. But one of their own…"  
  
"But…L-sama. Why do you not do it yourself? I mean no disrespect," she added hastily. "I am but curious as to why you would trust it to someone not yourself." LON directed Trista to come and sit beside her. The girl did so, staying still as the Mother of All began to methodically brush her hair.  
  
"I cannot do it. I have sworn never destroy one of my own." Trista frowned, remembering back to something she learned when becoming L-sama's servant.  
  
"Yet did you not kill Phibrizzo?"  
  
"No. I did not kill Phibrizzo. Power drawn from me by Lina Inverse killed him. I inhabited her, yes. But I did not want him dead. He was the one who wanted her to summon me. To release my power upon this world and return everything to Darkness. But I didn't see it then. And it wasn't the right way. Or the right time." Trista nodded, still a bit puzzled. She couldn't help it if her human instincts still got in the way a bit.  
  
"I think I understand. But how am I to destroy everything without your help?"  
  
"There will be one of Light, one of Darkness. You, and three other Chaos children. Two females and a male. You will know them when you see them. And you already know the Light and Darkness." Trista's eyes shot open.  
  
"Do you mean…Mother and Father…the ones who created me?"  
  
"Yes." Trista's eyes flashed gold for more than a moment.  
  
"But…they are my parents in name only. You are my Mother." L-sama smiled gently, instead of her normal smile.  
  
"Thank you. Trista. My child. My hope," she whispered. Trista stood, as if to go. Then she turned and asked one more question.  
  
"L-s…Mother? Could we give it one more shot? Could we bring the last piece of Shabranigdo back here to try again? And if, perhaps the Mazoku hold their own we won't have to destroy it all?" The Lord of Nightmares considered her words for a moment.  
  
"It cannot hurt what will be. But by the time you find the piece and the players…the Ancient Dragon will be reborn and will have enough power to influence greatly the outcome of the war. And in the end, what must be, will be. Understood?" The girl nodded, bowed, and retreated to her quarters to begin scrying for the human players. The Dragon and the Mazoku would be easy to find. After all-she had a bit of each inside her.  
  
-Trista. L-sama's voice echoed in her mind. The three of Chaos have not yet been born. The time until they are ready will be spent as if nothing has changed. You will be merely my Dream-Master. And you will find and Seal the gateway to the Nextworld. In the eons I have forgotten where, exactly, I put it.-  
  
Yes, Mother. Your will shall be done.  
  
-I know.-  
  
  
  
The End of the Beginning 


End file.
